A. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to an improved inflator assembly, and more particularly to an improved inflator assembly for inflating an air bag used for protecting passengers in a motor vehicle during a crash.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Air bag systems have become accepted as the primary means of protecting motor vehicle passengers from injury during crashes. It has been estimated that within five years all passenger vehicles sold in the United States will be equipped with such systems. An important part of the air bag system is its inflator assembly, the component which provides the pressurized gas necessary to inflate the bag. Because it plays such a crucial role in the system, the inflator assembly must meet several important criteria. It must be sturdy and robust so that it operates flawlessly years after its original installation without any servicing. It must be strong so that it can withstand the internal pressures resulting from the rapid gas generation process. It must be tamper proof so that it cannot be easily dismantled and tampered by unskilled personnel. It must be relatively small and light weight, especially if it is to be installed in the steering wheel for the protection of the driver. It must be inexpensive to keep down the overall price of the motor vehicles.
While there are several inflator assemblies presently available on the market, none of them meet all of the criteria set forth above.